Your drawing to-do list, open to everyone!
I know this doesn't exactly need to be a page, but be glad I am using an open one. Also, I want people to be able to edit it. So...what exactly is this? This is a board for everyone's drawing to-do's. Put your username IN CAPS and use this as your to-do list! You may also put requests on someone else's board, or give them ideas relating to what to draw. Do anything you want, as long as you follow these guidelines: 1. Do not edit someone else's to-do section at all, unless you have permission or are adding a request. If it says "requests closed" or anything else, follow those rules. 2. Do not delete any person's tasks. 3. Don't be rude. 4. Creators have supreme power over their board, if they delete your request, because they don't want to do it (because not all requests are always accepted, as I have learned), please do not complain. 5. No bullying please. 6. Admins only can delete this whole page. 7. No trolling, it will be reported. 8. Don't add an artist in if it is not you, this isn't a request board entirely. If someone erases their board it means they are done. You are allowed to re-create your list if you decided you have another set of things to do! Thanks, enjoy! Sorry this doesn't really have anything to do with DC...but I got rid of an open page! XD RAVENTHEPERSONLOL *Draw Candi and Raven together *Draw Sunset Bliss as a human of some sort because Raven's ponies shall burn they are so terrible. XD *Requests? Put them below please. :) STARSPARKLE27 *create a draw bubble veil con GLOWB *Yo guys you can message me your requests or on chat anytime! SUNNYKITTY123 Draw SapphireShine and Sparkle Flare as crystal ponies Re-enter Ginny's con Enter parrot's con Draw Brittnote Draw Lighning Lily and Sunset Make an ask page for Sunset Draw Pinkie Pie in any style xD Draw espeon and slyveon as chibis Draw Cloudpuff and Siberia Draw Cloudpuff and friends Draw yourself and swimmy Introduce Winter or whatever her name is GHOULGIRL-JUST CALL ME GHOUL *Type story already! *Recorder practice *Start asking people for requests *Make a request page lol *Draw the requests lol *Go On wattpad already. (That has nothing to do with DC but I guess I need this.) SPARK_EYE245 *Try thinking of some whatever comic idea that will do well. *Try improving on drawing skills and style *Do any requests? (You can add here your request, but say who is it from.) *can you draw my mascot star? -starsparkle27 *trying out new shading techniques *Writing a creepy story. (Lol, just wanted to say :P) *And other blah blah business that I have to do. GRACERAINCLOUD *upload the freaking picture i drew for misteh on paper lol *finish more gifties * get more points for da from da hub * finish my effing homework *if you have requests, write it down here and include your name and message me a reference. please PLZ I'm begging you, no you and me requests. RAPUNZELOSUM *get my tablet fixed *draw Spectra *Draw Squid for CassyPonyCraft *DRAW SUNSET BLISS DOING AWESOME MAGIC STUFF YEAH XD